1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf simulation. More specifically, the present invention relates to realistically simulating the driving portion of a golf game in association with an actual golf green, thereby significantly reducing the geographical area required to play a game of golf.
2. Prior Art
A standard game of golf is played on an 18-hole course. The game is comprised of driving and putting strokes. The player drives his or her ball to the green area and then putts the ball into the hole.
As is well known, the driving portion of the game requires the greatest geographical area. Often it takes two to four strokes to put a ball in the green area. Each of these strokes are powerful drives hitting the golf ball a significant distance down the fairway. The putting portion, on the other hand, requires precision. The ball must be skillfully hit, often with a rather soft touch. Therefore, putting requires the smallest geographical area of a golf course.
With the growth of our cities, real estate for golf courses close to urban centers has been hard to find. Also, with the rise in real estate prices, golf courses may be hard to justify. Therefore, attempts have been made to reduce the size of the driving portion of the course.
One present method consists of an electronic pad with sensors. In this instance, the ball is placed on a tee and four or more sensors are placed in a rectangle underneath and behind the ball. The rectangular sensor configuration basically forms two parallel pairs of sensors. As a golf club is swung at a ball and contacts it, the club passes over the first parallel pair of sensors and then the second pair. The time interval between the two pairs of sensors determines the speed of the club head at impact. This is used to determine the speed of the ball.
A pair of sensors is used so that the angle of the club head with respect to the ball can be determined. The front edge of the club forms approximately a straight line. If a club is swung square on with the ball, the near side of the club face will pass over one of the second parallel pair and the far side of the club face will pass over the other sensor of the second parallel pair at the same time. If there is any deviation from being straight on, one portion of the club face will pass over one sensor before the other portion passes over its sensor. This angle of deviation denotes the angle of the club head. The angle is used to determine direction as well as hook or slice.
The player is required to enter into a controlling computer the type of club that is being used, i.e., 3 iron, 7 iron, etc. The type of club indicates the cut of the club face. From the above factors the controlling computer determines the hypothetical distance and direction of the shot.
There are several problems with this system with respect to realistic simulation. One is that it does not indicate spin, either horizontal or vertical. Both of these phenomena have a significant effect on the flight of the ball. Another is that although the type of club can be entered into the computer, a player may not hit the ball very well. In that instance the computer using speed and angle of the club measurements and the type of club would provide the same read out regardless of the quality of hit. Sit another problem is that the simulator, even though it may be connected to a computer and a CRT monitor fails to compensate for the natural outdoor setting of regular golf game. No interaction between a destination hole and the player is provided.
According to an improved embodiment of the invention as disclosed herein, it will be readily evident that if the simulator can project a number of different golf holes as desired by the golfer controlling the computer, and only a single real putting green can be employed in association with the unit, the computer must provide some equivalent ball positioning between the green displayed and the green to be putted upon.